Diesel 10
"You'll be laughing of your other side of your boilers soon, silly steamies!" -Diesel 10, Misty Island Rescue Diesel 10: Diesel 10 is from Thomas and Friends. 'H'e's a renegade diesel engine on the island of Sodor who is 10 out of 10 brutal strength and devious deeds, and it's out of destroy the harmony of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Diesel 10 is a villainous diesel with a roof-top hydraulic grabber titled Pinch y and the main antagonist of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". Diesel 10 enjoyed causing trouble and was particularly obsessed with destroying Lady, a steam-engine who he had deliberately caused to crash in the past: badly damaging her but never managing to finish her off. He would return with the intent of destroying Lady for good but was opposed by Thomas and his friends. Diesel 10 appeared in Calling All Engines ''from ''Thomas & Friends, he wasn't really a villian, he was only grumpy and upset a little, he became nice until The Great Discovery, he was only a cameo with the other diesels. Then he later appeared in Misty Island Rescue ''remarking th at the steamies will laugh on the other side on their boilers soon which foreshadows ''Day of the Diesels. On day of the diesels movie,A steam engine named Percy went into the diesel works(which he wasn't supposed) and realized a diesel from long ago, diesel 10.diesel 10 try to trick Percy to join him and the diesels,Percy knew his best friend(Thomas)doesnt spend anytime with him anymore,and he did join,he always visit the diesel works which old,oily,noisy and dirty(which diesel 10 don't like it).while he told Percy about the diesel works why it wasn't look special,he said sir top ham hatt(Fat Controller) only listen to steam engines than the diesels! Percy try to help diesel 10 and the others and tell Sir topham hatt about the dieselworks and more,everything went wrong,the host didn't arrived(his job),kevins gone(he bring him to the dieselworks)and most of all he's more upset with his bestfriend(jealous),and other!when everyone upset with Percy for everything and ask him what's been all happening?,he told them about the diesel works and diesel 10 in the stew works.After that, almost every steam works are empty and some engine go and to tell sir top ham hatt about the dieselworks and Thomas is taking Kevin back to the steam works while he was on diesel works!when diesel 10 knew about it!he got a plan to take over the steamworks and be percy's hero(trick),Percy really want to be hero and special,and he want to bring them there,when Thomas arrived in the dieselworks,him and Kevin were trapped in the back shed with the 2 diesels while Percy,diesel 10 and the other went to the steamworks!when they arrived,Percy thought he was a hero,and he wasn't he knew all the tricks and what diesel 10 did to him!he try to fixed everything and after he was back with Thomas and other,he try to stop diesel 10 and the diesels!and when sir top ham knew about the dieselworks!he try to tell that SOMETHING IS WORTH-WAITING FOR!when the dieselworks was new and special!diesel 10 went back to nice again and had happiness time!(someday sooner) 250px-Diesel10CGI.png|'Diesel 10'on Misty Island Rescue 185px-CallingAllEngines63.jpg|Diesel10 a kind ,good diesel on calling all engines 185px-CallingAllEngines87.jpg|Thomas VS Diesel 10 185px-ThomasandtheMagicRailroad13.png|Chasing scence on Thomas and the Magic Railroad 185px-DayoftheDieselsTrailer2.png|Diesel 10 at the Dieselwork 185px-DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.png|Diesel 10 at the turntable 182724_201666553182594_151539471528636_879556_6840329_n.jpg|Diesel 10 on the turntable with Percy and the other diesels.. undefined Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Bullies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Complete Monster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Leader Category:Vehicular Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic villain Category:Usurper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Creepypasta villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals